


Watching Over You

by AnubisWonderland (orphan_account)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 05:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13474503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AnubisWonderland
Summary: In which Fareeha would like to have company while keeping the skies clear.





	Watching Over You

**Author's Note:**

> Uploaded again after sending to orphan account, even though I'm not into this game anymore.

Fareeha was sat on one of the benches overlooking the ocean. The sun was out in the open sky, giving off its warm glow and heat, something which Fareeha was used to back in her own county. But at the moment, she was back at headquarters, relaxing a little before her next mission.

“I wonder where Fareeha is,” Angela pondered just as her gaze fell to the figure sitting not far from base.

She decided it would be a good opportunity to go spend a few minutes with her lover before more work was piled upon her.

“I have time,” she smiled, giving the clock a quick glance.

She made her way outside, feeling the warm heat upon her skin. It was nice to be out of the medical bay once in a while.

"Mind if I join you?"

Fareeha turned with a bright smile at her lover’s request.

“You have to ask,” Fareeha teased her.

“How was I to know you may not want me to sit with you?” Angela asked playfully, getting a frown from the younger woman.

“Well, I was having a nice relaxation before you came along.” She now chuckled.

“Then it looks as though I am not wanted,” Angela feigned a pout.

Fareeha threw an arm around her, pulling her to her. “You are something I cannot live without.”

Angela smiled against her. “We could not live without each other.”

Fareeha leaned over to kiss her.

“You’re so warm,” Angela purred against her. “I wish we could do this more often, I don’t feel like moving.”

Fareeha sighed. “Days have been hard for us both lately, but I am excited for the holiday.”

“As am I,” Angela nodded.

The two then fell into silence, listening to the gentle waves lapping lightly upon the shore. However, like most good things it has to come to an end eventually.

“Hey. Fareeha. Angela.”

The pair looked over to be greeted by Jack.

“Please don’t say it, Jack.” Angela begged.

“Look, I know you two love birds have it cushy right now. But you know the drill,” he reminded them.

“Five more minutes, Jack.” Fareeha told him as he headed back.

“One more minute,” he countered.

The pair groaned, but had their one minute before heading back to work.

“Keep the skies clear for me,” Angela told her.

Fareeha took her hand in hers. “Let’s keep the skies clear together.”

Angela beamed at her, quickly heading off to inform Jack she would be going with Fareeha’s group.

“That won’t be a problem, Angela.” He nodded. “Everyone meet up in 5.”

The chit-chat ended as the team headed off to get ready. As soon as Angela stepped out in her usual angel outfit, she found Fareeha already and waiting by the outside door.

“There’s my favourite Angel,” Fareeha grinned.

“And there’s my favourite Goddess of the skies,” Angela replied as she ran into her lovers arms.

“Load up,” Soldier 76 ordered before turning to Fareeha. “Pharah, how are we fairing?”

“You want the weather forecast,” she smirked.

“Yes,” he nodded.

Fareeha looked up at the skies. “Cloudy with a chance of Justice,” she informed him, making Angela chuckle at her display.

Soldier rolled his eyes under his visor. “Alright, everyone in.”

"I will be watching over you," Angela reassured her as she took Fareeha’s hand.

"I know," Fareeha smiled as she led her inside the ship.

As they waited to arrive at their destination, Fareeha played a little round of basketball.

“I could do that easily,” Angela boasted as Fareeha cheered at dunking the ball in with ease.

“Oh, really?” Fareeha teased, throwing the ball to her.

Mercy jumped slightly as she just managed to catch it.

“Go on, Mercy. Show her how it’s done, love.” Tracer cheered.

“We’re counting on you, Mercy.” Lucio now added.

Mercy readied herself, ball in hand, she bent her knees slightly then straightened up as she threw it. What came next shocked Fareeha.

“Beginners luck,” she told her with a shake of her head.

“Is someone jealous,” the blonde teased.

Fareeha crossed her arms. “Of course I am,” she laughed. “I never got it in my first time round.”

“Aw, my poor sweetie.” Mercy cooed.

“Alright, enough games. We need to get this done so we can all get back,” Soldier sternly informed them.

“Alright, dad.” Tracer sighed as she zipped off, with Soldier sprinting on after her to give her a telling off.

Pharah and Mercy were the last two to then leave the ship, after getting sorted. Pharah pulled on her helmet, while Mercy took up her healing cane.

"Let us take to the skies," Pharah smiled, holding out her hand for Mercy to take.

She held her hand tight in hers as she then powered up her jet boosters. Mercy closed her eyes, loving the feeling of the wind flowing through her hair as they cut upwards.

"You look so beautiful against the sun light," Pharah complimented. "Just like a beautiful angel."

Mercy posed for her as she let her wings pick up on the wind, giving her the angelic look.

"You, my sweet, are a beautiful bird on the wind.”

Pharah now posed proudly in the air for her, until they then took to searching out for those in need below. A few minutes later and their first casualty came to view.

"Pharah, there," Mercy pointed down. "I see a child, quickly now.”

Pharah nodded as Mercy began her decent. She watched her from above, but also made sure to not stray too far from her in case of her needing help.

"I have your back,” she reassured her.

Mercy landed lightly while holding out her hand to the child.

"Are you alright?" she asked softly.

The girl looked up. "Are you my guardian angel?"

Mercy smiled. "I suppose I am. Now I am here to help you.”

Pharah dropped behind her as a group of people ran towards them.

"Get back!" she warned them, firing off a few rounds to thin out the group.

Mercy reached for the child, holding her close as she turned around to see her partner taking care of the gang.

“Pharah,” she called.

“Go,” Pharah shouted back to her. “I have them under control, get the child to safety.”

Mercy was a little reluctant to do so, but quickly took to the air. The child buried her face into her shoulder.

“It won’t be too long,” she reassured the child as she softly landed yet again.

"Oh my precious daughter," her mother cried as Mercy lowered the young girl, who ran over to her mother.

Pharah later joined her as she was patching up some cuts and bruises on the young girls body.

“Thank you so much,” the mother sighed happily.

Mercy nodded. “Just doing my job,” she told her.

“Thank you.”

Mercy then turned to her lover, seeing a few scrapes to her armour.

“Pharah, you’re hurt.” She frowned.

“It’s nothing,” Pharah brushed her off.

Mercy scowled at her, but made sure to put the mission first. As they headed back to the ship, Pharah landed first to then place down her rocket launcher, so that she could hold out her arms to catch Mercy.

"My hero," the angel smiled.

Pharah smirked under her mask, which didn’t stay on her head for long thanks to Mercy pushing it from her. It rolled along the floor, coming to a stop by a wall as Mercy leaned in to give her a good snog.

“Those cuts will need my attention too,” Mercy reminded her. “So you will have to make a quick stop by my office.”

Pharah nodded. “I will make sure to stop by.”

“You will make sure to do so.”

The pair then headed back, with Pharah quickly picking up her helmet before heading inside.

“Good job, team.” Soldier congratulated as everyone slumped down in their chairs.

As soon as they made it back to base, the gang quickly headed inside, leaving Pharah and Mercy to look up at the sky. Something cold and wet fell upon the angel’s nose. Pharah laughed at her lover’s reaction.

“It’s snowing,” she now clapped as Pharah held out her hand to catch a few flakes. “We’re going to have a white Christmas.”

Pharah shrugged. "It wouldn't bother me if there wasn't any snow. For as long as I have you, I have everything I need for a great Christmas."

Mercy wrapped her arms around her. "I love you so much, Fareeha."

Pharah whispered back to her. "I love you more, Angela."

"Are you two love birds coming inside before you both freeze?" Jack now asked them.

They both laughed at the thought of becoming covered in snow before heading inside.

"Fareeha," Ana called, breaking the two apart.

“Mother,” Pharah smiled as Mercy headed off.

"You know that I'm proud of you, don't you?" Ana asked.

Pharah nodded. "Yes, mother."

"Well then, I wish you and Angela all the best," she then added.

"Thank you, mama." Pharah beamed, pulling her mother into a hug.

“Alright, you can put me down now.”

Pharah nodded and set her mother back down.

"Go get changed, I have a little something for you both."

"Like an early Christmas present?" Pharah asked.

"Go and get changed," Ana sighed.

Pharah headed off, making a quick stop by the medic bay before the pair changed. Angela was then sat waiting for her on the settee, a Christmas hat upon her head. She waited for Fareeha to take a seat next to her before placing a hat on her head too.

“Would you look at that,” Angela smiled as she looked up to see Lena holding out some mistletoe.

“Well, we best go with tradition.” Fareeha leaned in, kissing her lover.

Cheers broke out at the pair. It was nice to finally see them have time together. Jesse then came along, pulling the mistletoe from Lena’s fingers to hold it up for her and Emily.

“Thanks Jesse,” she beamed as Emily pulled her to her for a long passionate kiss.

Ana moved over to her daughter and Angela, carrying two boxes in her hands, setting them down on their respective laps.

“Merry Christmas,” she smiled, giving both a kiss on the cheek.

They both hastily opened their box to find a matching Christmas jumper for them both.

"Aw, mama, you're the best." Fareeha laughed, pulling it on.

“Thank you, Ana.” Angela told her while doing the same.

Ana gave her a hug before wandering over to talk with Jack, who'd been sorting out the invitations with Winston. The rest of the members were still turning up for the Christmas holiday so they could all spend the special day together, even if most didn't want to.


End file.
